Le Pocky-day à Yosen
by Nightmared
Summary: Série d'OS sur le pocky-day; O OS1 — Himuro déteste le pocky-day. Car on y découvre des saveurs bien trop délicieuses.


« Oï...Murasakibara... att-»

Je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une saveur chocolaté m'envahissait la bouche. Très rapidement, Atsushi prit mon menton dans l'une de ses grande main blanche et m'obligea à garder le visage relevé. Il s'approcha de lui même et captura l'autre extrémité du bâtonnet au chocolat entre ses dents.

J'aurais bien amorcé un mouvement de recul mais cet idiot m'empêchait de bouger, sa main libre étant venu se nicher dans ma nuque. Putain de Pocky-Day à la con... (1)

« Hm. Murmo-chmin. Bmouge mpas. » Marmonna t-il en grignotant du bout des dents le biscuit.

Purée... purée purée purée! Je sentais mes joues rougir alors que mon coéquipier dégustait progressivement la sucrerie. Je me contentais bêtement de suçoter le chocolat qui fondait petit à petit dans ma bouche. J'aurais plus réagis si cet imbécile arrêtait de me fixer si intensément avec ses yeux si... attends. Il me fixait comment là?

Je me crispais voyant cette lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. Il ne sourcillait pas d'un poil, alors que moi, je commençais à retenir ma respiration en sentant la sienne se rapprocher. C'que c'était con putain...

« Hmm... » grommelais-je alors que son nez effleura le mien.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et avança encore plus dans sa dégustation. Je fermais les yeux par réflexe, pour éviter de loucher sur son regard qui ne faisait que me dévorer. Et lorsque je happais l'une de ses respirations qu'il expulsa directement dans ma bouche, je croyais mon calvaire enfin terminé. Mais il dû en décider autrement.

Je croquais le dernier bout de la friandise qui nous liait sous un frisson d'anxiété. Ma putain de pire erreur!

« Eh! Muro-chin! Tu joues pas le jeu! » Geint-il alors que je reculais enfin ma tête.

Bordel de merde. C'était juste!

« J'ai déjà bien assez participé à ce stupide jeu, Atsushi. »

« Mais... Je voulais tout le biscuit moi... »

« Atsushi! Tu en as encore pleins! » Lui signalais-je en pointant du doigt son paquet à moitié vide de pocky.

Il fit une mine boudeuse en se rasseyant plus convenablement sur sa chaise de classe alors que je sentais ma respiration me faire mal. Mon coeur s'était accéléré trop vite, ça faisait pas du bien putain. Je me levais donc pour m'éloigner de lui, me sentant étrangement très mal à l'aise mais il vint immédiatement m'arrêter.

Il se leva, m'attira contre lui en encerclant ma taille et revint capturer mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire relever la tête et me forcer à le regarder... me surplomber de sa grande taille. Et en plus, il sait parfaitement que je ne supporte pas devoir lever à ce point la tête pour le regarder.

« Mais je veux savoir quel goût ça a dans la bouche de Muro-chin. » Murmura t-il en rapprochant son visage.

Sa mine boudeuse aurait presque pût me tirer un petit sourire attendrit si ça remarque ne m'avait pas préalablement figé de... de... d'embarras? Ca devait être ça, car je me sentais rougir bien plus que je n'aurais dû. Et je n'eus même le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit pour lui faire clairement comprendre que là j'étais perdu, qu'il glissa sa main de mon menton à ma nuque et m'attira violemment contre ses lèvres.

Il plaqua férocement sa bouche contre la mienne et mit mon cerveau en pause. Je restais sans bouger dans ses bras, submergé par une sensation... étrange. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ses lèvres si...chaudes? Et cette chaleur ne me déplut pas. Je retenais ma respiration pourtant. Car je ne voulais pas être envahit de son odeur en plus de sa chaleur et pourtant... Pourtant je désespérais que ce baiser soit si court. A peine eut-il posé ses lèvres qu'il les retiraient. Et j'aurais jamais pensé ressentir une putain de frustration en plus d'une gêne sans bornes...

« Hm. Mouais, t'as pas vraiment de goût. » Sortit-il l'air de rien.

« Je... j'ai pas... DE QUOI?! » Enfin je réagissais! « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches imbécile?! Arrête de faire n'importe quoi enfin! »

« Muro-chin est fâché. Pourtant t'es tout rouge, t'as pas dû détester que je t'embrasse, si? » Me rétorqua t-il, étrangement sérieux.

Je restais silencieux face à ses remarques et figé comme un glaçon.

Cet enfoiré... Il était toujours paumé en dehors du terrain mais là sérieusement, il avait pas l'air perdu du tout! Il savait même très bien ce qu'il faisait et où il voulait en venir. Quel emmerdeur! Evidemment que j'étais rouge! Je... il... Enfin j'étais pas prêt! Enfin non, c'était pas une question d'être prêt, il m'avait quand même... Oh et puis merde!

« C'... C'est pas la question crétin! » Je poussais sur ses épaules pour me reculer mais le bougre resserra ma taille. « Lâche-moi maintenant, le jeu est fini! »

« Muro-chin, essaye d'être convainquant de temps en temps. » Me soupira t-il dans l'oreille. « Ouvre la bouche. »

De... Quoi?! Je sang mon sang me monter aux joues. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me sors encore comme connerie!

« Mais qu'est-ce que-»

Il me coupe encore une fois la parole en plaquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et instinctivement, je les ferme, malgré cette délicieuse douceur qui effleure ma bouche. Il coupe court au baiser, l'air boudeur.

« Muro-chiiin! Ouvre la bouche. » Se plaint-il contre mes lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux par pur gêne et garde mes lèvres bien serrées, tout en essayant de me dérober de ses bras. C'est quoi cette situation trop bizarre! Et bordel de merde, qu'il arrête de m'embrasser comme ça!

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Ses mots chatouillent mon oreille alors qu'il libère ma nuque et glisse sa main dans mon dos. Un frisson m'électrise le corps alors que je sens lentement ses doigts se glisser sous ma chemise et caresser ma colonne vertébrale. La surprise du geste m'embarrasse autant que les frissons qu'elle déclenche.

« Ah! »

je hoquette de surprise en le sentant me caresser une omoplate et... il en profite.

Il ne perd pas de temps à laisser trainer ses lèvres sur les miennes et glisse directement sa langue chaude. La surprise m'empêche complètement de réagir et une délicieuse saveur sucrée s'empare de moi. Un frisson me fait perdre pied et je me retiens inconsciemment à Atsushi en m'accrochant à ses épaules. Alors que je voulais les repousser.

Il... embrasse bien. Et c'est terriblement agréable. Il a encore le goût du chocolat, et me l'étale partout dans la bouche, me faisant perdre la tête. J'ai le souffle coupé mais je ne demande qu'à goûter cette sensation plus longtemps et lui ne semble pas près à me laisser respirer. Il vient titiller ma langue puis finalement l'abandonne pour venir lécher, et happer avidement mes lèvres.

Et c'est... bon. Je me perds complètement dans ce baiser. C'est troublant... Mais l'air vient finalement à me manquer réellement et je reprends pieds sur la réalité. Je repousse finalement Murasakibara, poussant de toutes mes forces contre ses larges épaules si bien... STOP! Plus de pensées étranges alors qu'il vient de me rouler une pelle!

« Hm. Comme je le pensais, Muro-chin est bon. » Dit-il en reculant enfin sa tête, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Sexy_... Putain quoi?! J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il était sexy? Mais aussi... la manière dont il venait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres c'était... Rah non merde! Plus de pensées étranges!

« Tu... MAIS BON SANG A QUOI TU JOUES?! » Lui criais-je dessus en lui assenant un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, ne pouvant atteindre sa tête.

Le feu aux joues, je me recule enfin de deux pas pour le foudroyer du regard, mi en colère mi perdu. Et lui me dévisage l'air de rien... Comme d'hab'. J'ai même l'impression de le faire profondément chier sur le moment. Il perd d'ailleurs pas de temps à retourner s'assoir et reprendre ses putains de mikado.

« Eh! Tu m'écoutes au moins! »

« Arara. Je t'écoutes je t'écoutes. Mais tu t'énerves alors que tu rougis Muro-chin. C'est mignon. »

Et il me balance ça sans égard pour mes nerfs cet enfoiré! Du coup, j'ai une irrésistible envie de lui abattre mon poings sur la gueule. Ah mais tiens, il est assit maintenant! Et bah j'vais pas me gêner pour pas en profiter.

Je m'approche de lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, toujours les joues rouges et lui fout mon poing sur le haut du crâne, le faisant s'étouffer légèrement avec son biscuit. Je n'ai mis aucunes forces dans mon poing et lui ne semble pas en souffrir plus que ça mais il me lance quand même un regard boudeur face à mon geste.

« Arrête de dire que je rougis, baka. » Lui rétorquai-je en me rasseyant à ses côtés, calant ma tête dans le creux de ma main et détournant le regard, rouge tomate.

« Si tu veux.. » Marmonna t-il en engloutissant un nouveau gâteau « Ce que je peux dire en tout cas, c'est que les lèvres de Muro-chin sont bonnes. »

Je me crispe complètement, sentant mon visage s'enflammer de gêne.

« Tais-toi... »

« Fufu~ Vivement le prochain Pocky-Day. » Murmure t-il à mon oreille avant de reculer de nouveau.

Je suis trop rouge pour lui rétorquer quoique ce soit. Mais j'en pense pas moins... Je hais le Pocky-day. On découvre des saveurs qu'on aime bien trop...


End file.
